A Hard Day's Night
by drags
Summary: Lisbon and Jane spend the evening together; frogs, wine and fun.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lisbon let out a sigh of relief as she pushed open the front door to her house; it was good to be home. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her work, she had once been described as monomaniacal due to her dedication to the job, but it had been a long week and she was looking forward to relaxing.

She placed her keys on the table by the door and smiled as she saw the little paper frog that was there. Although it was childish Lisbon had decided to keep it. Jane had given her many presents since he had started working for CBI but they were very rarely ones she could actually keep. The frog however, unlike the necklace and the farmyard animals was a small pleasure Lisbon allowed herself. She would have kept it at work but didn't want Jane to read anything into it so she had left it at home. It made her smile every time she saw it.

Lisbon headed straight for the kitchen and poured herself a big glass of red wine then she went into the sitting room and slumped down on her sofa. She kicked off her shoes and curled her feet underneath her and switched on the TV. It was good to be home.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

At almost the same time across town Patrick Jane was also arriving home. He let out a sigh, but not one like Lisbon's of relaxation and relief but one of resignation. His home was no longer peaceful to him. He didn't even really think of it as home anymore. It was just somewhere he kept his clothes and a place to have mail sent to. He walked across the empty expanse of the open plan ground floor, his footsteps echoing in his ears. Once in the kitchen he poured himself a glass of red wine. He'd had all the furniture removed after the murder of his family, so he sat on the kitchen counter, taking occasional sips of his wine. He didn't want to think about his family tonight. So often he came back to this house and got wrapped up in old memories some bitter sweet and others horrifying. But it had been busy this week and now all he wanted to do was relax. He'd wanted to stay in the office but had been kicked out by the security guard; at least here there was wine. His thoughts went to the team. His urban family he liked to call them. He wondered what each of them was doing on their evening off. He knew that Cho had a date, Rigsby was going to a game – he had asked Van Pelt in an entertaining splutter yesterday if she wanted to go with him. She had politely declined, a small blush coming to her cheeks. The Van Pelts had a family tradition of Friday night dinner and she had missed the last few. Lastly his thoughts went to Lisbon, he was willing to bet that she was doing much the same as him. He could picture her sitting on her couch, drinking wine watching some Friday night tv. The thought made him smile, though he and Lisbon were polar opposites in their professional lives in their personal time there were many similarities. Both liked relaxed evenings, to drink wine and have long conversations, go for solitary walks, head to the beach. Without either of them wanting it to happen both had ended up with very solitary existences. Lisbon's was a result of working too hard and having a family that lived in another state. With no parents to encourage reunions, Jane knew Lisbon saw less of her brothers than she would have liked. Jane's was as a result of losing his family. In the time it took him to recover he shunned friends and acquaintances and once he was back to being himself he found he couldn't stand to have any connection with his old life. No – his life was the CBI now, the CBI and his revenge and normally that was fine. But tonight he felt like having a chat, a long one, about nothing in particular just conversation, he wanted company. He jumped down from the counter and walked over to the phone. He knew the number by heart as it was one of only five he ever rang. He waited for her to pick up, he had calculated it would take Lisbon about six rings to get up of the sofa and answer the phone. On the sixth ring he heard the click of the call connecting.

"Hello?"

"Lisbon?"

"Who else would it be Jane?"

"Good point. How are you?"

"I'm fine Jane, much the same as I was thirty minutes ago when you saw me at the office."

"You know men just can't get enough of women with a dry sense of humour..."

"Bite me."

Jane smiled.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Do I really need to tell you? I'm sure you've guessed it all by yourself."

"Well naturally my dear, but I like to give you some semblance of control. You're drinking wine and watching tv, probably haven't even got out of your work clothes, apart from your shoes naturally and your watching...." Jane thought about it for a moment "Damages, season one."

"You know Jane?"

"Yes?"

"You really are quite freaky. Did you know that?" Jane could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes actually I do know that. So can I come over?"

Lisbon tried not to let what he had just said stun her into silence. She wasn't completely surprised, they often talked like this on the phone at the end of a long week but he had never invited himself round before.

"Relax friend" Jane broke into the silence "I'm not going to seduce you, I'm just after a little company that's all and seeing as you're the only person I know who doesn't have plans this fine Friday evening I have decided to grace you with my presence."

"What a charmer you are Jane. No really, you make me feel so special. Fine if you want to you can come, but pick up another bottle on your way a nice one I know you have money!"

Jane chuckled.

"Not a problem Lisbon. Anything else?"

Lisbon decided not to let this opportunity of free groceries delivered to her door pass her buy. She knew Jane wouldn't let her pay him back and if he was going to intrude on her evening she could at least get something out of it.

"Actually yes..."

"Imagine my surprise" Jane mumbled to himself.

"I'd like some peanut M&M's and some milk."

"That all?"

"Yes, thank you Jane."

"It's a pleasure Miss Lisbon, I will see you in 30 minutes. Ok?"

"Yes Mr. Jane, see you in a bit." Lisbon exaggerated the Mr, she hated it when Jane called her Miss Lisbon, it made her feel like an old spinster.

Jane hung up the phone with a smile. He hadn't rung Lisbon in order to invite himself round but the thought just suddenly came to him. Why speak on the phone when you can speak in person? He gathered up his keys and checked his pockets for his wallet.

"Wine, M&M's and milk" he muttered to himself as he left the house. "Wine, M&M's and milk."

xxx


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Lisbon didn't hear the knock on the door the first time. She rarely watched tv but she was engrossed. She did hear it however when Jane started knocking on the door repeatedly shouting her name intermittently.

"Lisbon! Get off your ass and let me in would you."

"Keep your pants on Jane I'm on my way."

Lisbon reluctantly turned off the tv and headed for the front door. She had almost forgotten Jane was coming over but now that he was banging on her door she suddenly realised that Jane really was going to come into her house. She silently berated herself for not having a quick tidy or surreptitiously hiding some of the few personal items she had lying around. She glanced round the flat as she went to open the door, it was too late now.

She was greeted by a smiling Jane.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Of course I am Jane, and I would have if you'd even given me a moment to say anything. A man bearing chocolate and wine is always welcome."

"I'll remember that." Jane said with a smirk.

Jane stepped into Lisbon's flat and she shut the door behind him. He didn't go in much further, he wanted to take in Lisbon's home. Jane couldn't believe how welcoming it felt, it was just so Lisbon. But not the harsh fierce Lisbon that was usually on display, the gentler one that sometimes came out when comforting a witness, or Jane for that matter. It was slightly messy, with shelves full of books and photo frames and Jane observed that the clutter made the room seem smaller but it didn't matter, it suited Lisbon perfectly. Lisbon gave an exaggerated cough.

"Jane, when you're quite finished assessing every aspect of personality through what books I have on my shelves perhaps you'd like to sit down."

"Calm yourself woman I was only looking....I" But Jane stopped and started to smile.

"What?"

"MY FROG!" Jane practically yelled, pointing his finger.

Lisbon attempted to stop the blush that was threatening to rise in her cheeks. "Well strictly speaking it's my frog."

"You kept it."

"As you see." Lisbon responded drily.

Jane looked at the frog for a moment longer, before turning to face Lisbon.

"I'm very glad you kept it" his voice sounded serious "seeing as you seem to return almost every other gift I give you." He said more jovially.

Lisbon swatted him playfully on the arm as she walked past him into the kitchen.

"Sorry Jane, I just don't think my landlord would be too pleased with me keeping farm animals in my living room."

"Fair point."

Jane followed Lisbon further into her apartment, looking round him all the way to the kitchen.

"Well, here is the wine and your milk and m&m's, which if you asked me is a slightly odd combination."

"The milk is for tomorrow morning."

"Lisbon thanks for the invite but I don't sleep over on the first date."

Lisbon blushed and hit Jane again. "Bite me."

"Yes, you've already said that."

Lisbon looked faintly exasperated. "Yeah well, you're irking me."

Jane just smiled. He loved it that some of his expressions were rubbing off on Lisbon. He knew it was probably just due to spending so much time together but he still found it endearing.

Lisbon was pouring out the wine into two glasses. She handed one to Jane.

"Shall we sit?"

"By all means my dear, lead the way..."

"Bring the bottle."

Jane smirked "Now who's trying to seduce who?"

"On the contrary Jane, it's merely to help me get through the evening."

"Touché."

Jane followed Lisbon into the living room. He'd barely been here 10 minutes and it was already the best Friday night he'd had in a long time. His eyes went over to the frog on the table. She'd kept it.

xxx

**Please review...**


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Jane and Lisbon were sitting comfortably on the sofa, despite Jane's protests Lisbon had managed to persuade him to let her finish her show, with the promise that they would talk afterwards. True to his word, Jane was sitting unusually quietly – his eyes on Lisbon, while hers were focused on the tv.

"Jane." Lisbon said without moving her eyes from her television.

"Yes?"

"You're staring at me."

"Yes." Jane said bluntly.

"Do you want to stop maybe?"

"Not really no."

Lisbon huffed and continued her show, it would be over in a minute anyway. Jane was being quiet at least and she couldn't exactly control where he looked. Despite herself Lisbon spoke again.

"What are you even looking at?"

"Your face."

This made Lisbon turn to face Jane.

"My face? What could possibly be interesting about my face."

"I'll have you know my dear, that your face is fascinating. The amounts of emotions that play upon it are really quite revealing."

Lisbon felt the blush rise up.

"Shut up Jane, I'm trying to watch."

"On the contrary, you have initiated the conversation on both occasions, suggesting that really you'd much rather be talking to me than watching your lawyer show."

Jane had a self satisfied smirk on his face and Lisbon couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah well, this episode is a bit boring that's all."

"No it's not, don't lie to yourself. You just want me."

Lisbon didn't know where to look when Jane said that, the blush was glowing full force on her cheeks now. This time she didn't mirror Jane's smile, instead she turned her attention back to the tv. She knew she shouldn't let herself be so easily wound up by Jane but anytime his flirtation went from platonic to suggestive Lisbon couldn't help herself. She found his charm at times almost completely overwhelming.

She had no idea what was going on in Damages now, there wasn't really any point in pretending to watch for any longer. As she reached for the controller to turn off the television her hand brushed against Jane's. It was like a little electric shock and she quickly moved her hand away.

"What was your hand doing near my controller?"

Jane just chuckled at the absurdity of her question.

"Well I could tell you had no idea what you were watching so I thought I would just turn it off."

"Yeah well, it's my controller, my tv and I will decide when it is turned off."

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive, I'm mad."

"No you're not. You're defensive, you're embarrassed by the fact that our hands just touched and so your covering your embarrassment with misdirection."

Jane was explaining to Lisbon like a teacher might to a child, gesturing with his hands.

"Hence your unnatural possessiveness of the tv controller, and omnipotent desire to be the only one in control."

Lisbon just stared at Jane, she knew she should have been further embarrassed by what Jane had just said but instead she just started laughing. Jane really was freakishly talented at understanding people's actions and Lisbon couldn't think of anything else to do but laugh.

Jane looked at her in surprise before starting to laugh himself. Wiping a tear from her eye, Lisbon took the controller and turned off the tv, the sound of her laughter almost surprised her once the noise from the set had disappeared. After a short time their laughter died down and it was silent. Jane and Lisbon were just looking at each other, the ghost of their laughs still playing on their lips in the form of a smile. Just as Lisbon was beginning to wonder if she would have to be the one to speak first Jane jumped up.

"Let's have some music, I'll find some and you top up the glasses."

"Yes sir." Lisbon said, giving Jane a mock salute.

Jane bounded over to Lisbon's hi-fi and cd collection, smiling he ran his fingers over the titles until he found the one he wanted. He took it out and placed the cd in the player.

As the first few bars began both Lisbon and Jane started smiling, it was cocoanut by Harry Nilsson.

"I love this song," said Lisbon "it always makes me want to get up and dance."

Jane smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Lisbon. Lisbon realised what he meant almost at once.

"No, no, no, no, no..." said Lisbon, putting her hands up defensively. "I am not doing that."

"Oh come on."

"No, it's embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Well that's not really a reason is it. Come on Lisbon, dance with me!"

xxx

**Will she dance? Please review.**


	5. Chapter IV

**Hey, thanks to everyone for their kind reviews. I hope you like this chapter, it's the last one in the story. **

**Chapter IV**

Lisbon was eying Jane warily as he began to dance to the music. As his moves became more and more elaborate she couldn't help but laugh. She hoped he was only messing around and that these weren't his real dance moves. If they were she had some seriously good material to shoot back at him the next time he embarrassed her, of course she would need proof. Standing up Lisbon got out her phone and began to film Jane's dancing, it really was amusing. He looked like the dodgy uncle at the wedding who gets drunk and flirts with the bridesmaids.

"Lisbon, put that phone down and dance with me, come on – you said yourself this tune makes you want to dance. Why hold back?"

Lisbon snorted.

"Well I can see your not. Who'd a thought Patrick Jane would be such smooth dancer? I had you down as more of a waltzing man myself..."

"Oh I can waltz." Jane's voice was low and gravely and the suggestive tone made Lisbon's stomach flutter. "But bustin' a groove like this is just so much fun!"

"Bustin' a groove? Please god don't let me ever hear those words come out of your mouth again!"

"As you wish madam."

In one clean swoop, Jane grabbed Lisbon's phone and put it on the table, grabbing her hand he pulled her into the space he had designated as dance floor and started to dance again.

"Come on Jisbon, Jive!"

"I'm too young to know how to jive old man." Lisbon said it in a serious tone but her eyes gave away the humour intended.

Jane placed his hand to his chest and momentarily stopped dancing.

"That hurts! I'm only three years older than you."

"And yet you're seemingly from another century." Said Lisbon, smiling.

"Well that's just my style baby" Jane said, coming closer to Lisbon and clicking his fingers "I'm just an old swell."

With that Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand once again and twirled her. Without really realising what she was doing, as Lisbon came full circle she placed her other arm round Jane's neck while his went round her waist. They began to dance aimlessly, not really in time to the music but just swaying from side to side with Jane occasionally twirling Lisbon and then bringing her back into his arms.

"You know, when I came home tonight I had no idea Fred Astaire would turn up in my living room."

Jane just smiled as he pulled Lisbon closer. He was staring at her intently and Lisbon was looking at him in much the same way. Neither of them noticed that the music had stopped and that their dancing had almost completely ceased with it. They were just standing, their arms wrapped around one-another looking into each other's eyes.

Lisbon was the first to recover, she suddenly remembered as Jane pulled her ever so slightly closer where she was and more importantly who she was with. She let her arms drop to her sides while Jane continued to hold her. He didn't even seem to notice she had let go. Lisbon began to feel self conscious under the weight of his stare, she didn't know what it meant. What had started off as a humorous game had quickly escalated into something much more meaningful. Lisbon looked into Jane's eyes, searching for some answers and as he moved his head gradually closer to hers she thought she understood. Patrick Jane was going to kiss her, here in her flat, late on a Friday night. Lisbon was a little unnerved, she always knew there was something between them but never thought he would ever act on it.

The sensible Lisbon wanted to make sure he meant what he was about to do. She was naturally a guarded person and she didn't want him to regret it. They had been drinking wine and had got carried away by the music and the last thing Lisbon wanted was for Jane to kiss her just because he was tipsy and seduced by the mood.

Just as their lips were about to touch Lisbon spoke.

"Jane..."

Although she had said it quietly the spell had broken completely, Jane pulled back, blinking like he was opening his eyes after a long sleep. He released his hold around Lisbon and she felt the removal of his warmth immediately.

"I....I'm sorry Lisbon" Jane stuttered. "Don't know what came over me."

Jane continued to step back, running his hand through his hair and not meeting Lisbon's eye.

"Too much wine, that's what it is." He joked.

"Jane" Lisbon said again.

"Look I better go, early start tomorrow and all that."

"It's Saturday tomorrow." Lisbon said, rather glumly. She had destroyed the moment with her stupid need to know what Jane was thinking and the answer she got wasn't the one she wanted. At this point she felt she would rather have been kissed, even if he did regret it afterwards. She knew it was selfish and didn't mean it really but part of her really wanted to know what it would feel like kissing Patrick Jane.

"Yeah, um, I know – but I have things to do. Thanks for having me Lisbon." Jane came back toward her still without looking her in the eye and placed a brisk kiss on her cheek. It was formal and wanting, Lisbon sighed hanging her head. She only looked up when she heard her front door close.

In a flash Lisbon's evening had gone from being surprisingly fun to painfully uncomfortable. She dragged her feet as she grabbed her wine glass and sat down on her sofa. Picking up her phone she hit play on the video that she had recorded. A small smile played across her lips, Jane really had looked very funny as he danced.

Unbeknownst to Lisbon, Jane was only a few feet away. He was leaning against her door outside in the hallway. He hadn't meant to run out so quickly he was just so surprised to find himself that close to kissing Lisbon. It was like he had suddenly awakened from a dream only to find out that it was real. He knew Lisbon would be upset and hurt by his sudden exit but he smiled anyway. He was already planning on how to get her on the dance floor again, and this time he would not walk away.

xxx

**Please review.**


End file.
